1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to hearing aids of the type usable with an audio connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Behind-the-ear hearing aids are commercially available which are optionally usable with an audio connection to permit the hearing aid to be directly electrically connected to various audio devices. Such a commercially available hearing aid is the SELECTRA model offered by Rexton International of Zurich, Switzerland. The audio connection, when attached, enlarges the dimensions of the hearing aid to an undesirable extent.
In-the-ear hearing aids are also known wherein battery compartments respectively designed for different sizes of batteries can be substituted for one another. Such a product is commercially available from ITE as described, for example, in the 1986 NHAS ASHA Product Prospectus. In the SELECTRA behind-the-ear hearing aid, the battery compartment cannot be replaced without dismantling the housing shells.